


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 5, Фредди Крюгер против Глюцифера

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Фредди Крюгер против Глюцифера - борьба за Сэма. "Сэмми мой"





	Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 5, Фредди Крюгер против Глюцифера

\- Ну, помогло?

Сэм не ждал уже спасения, но сверх идиотская затея сработала. Вместо выносящих мозг монологов Глюцифера, заставляющих сомневаться в себе, в Дине и вообще в существовании мира, голова была заполнена воплями: "Отвали, гадёныш, он мой!!! Нет, мой! Мой Сэмми!"

Всего-то! Да уснуть под диново чавканье было сложнее. Сэм без капли иронии осмотрел кровать размером с футбольное поле, проверил непрерывность соляной дорожки, выпутался из вещей скорее, чем солдат на отбое, и рухнул вниз. Бельё пахло затхлостью, плед безопаснее было натянуть свой, но эта ночь обещала стать лучшей в его дерьмовой жизни. Когда Дин приволок его в старый, двадцать лет стоящий на продаже, дом, он готов был пришибить брата или сдохнуть. Люци вымотал до кровавых искр, до внезапных обмороков от недосыпа. Сэм то падал от усталости, то кидался на Дина в бессильной ярости. Самоубийство и Ад уже не виделись как что-то запретное. Сэм просто мечтал поспать.

Дин улёгся рядом, завернулся во второй плед. Сэм только фыркнул, когда Дин потыкал его, подначивая, сладко потянулся и поплыл в сонные дали. Из-за пределов круга послышались звуки драки, из воплей разборчивыми остались только: "Моймоймой!" Дин словно подслушал и прижал его ближе. Шепнул в затылок:

\- На самом деле, ты только мой, Сэмми.


End file.
